goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Father's Soup Restaurant
Father's Soup Restaurant will be the 13th gameria in the Father Arnold restaurant management series. Jason and Timothy will be the chefs in this Gameria, as they are the winners of Father's Next Chefs 2017. The game takes place in Blossom Cove. It will be released in 2017 by GoAnimate. Introduction Jason/Timothy/Custom Worker goes on a trip to Blossom Cove to show what Father Arnold's new restaurant looks like, Father's Soup Restaurant. He/She visits the restaurant when Father Arnold invites him/her to give it a shot at the new restaurant. He makes Jason/Timothy/Custom Worker Soup Dumplings and shows some milkshakes. The talk ends after Jason/Timothy/Custom Worker walks out, and ran right into the Staffordshire (Standing Guard) dog figurine that is next to the restaurant, falls down and breaks. Father Arnold tells him/her to not cry if it broke as he'll buy another one with lots of money with the Grand Opening stuff the next morning. After the next morning, Jason/Timothy/Custom Worker walks back to the Soup Restaurant, but there was a crying Father Arnold next to the order station. It most likely means that the grand opening was a disaster because no one was at the restaurant yet, finding no food to cook. Jason/Timothy/Custom Worker didn't know what to do (if he/she didn't ruin the figurine). Father Arnold thought of an idea. He puts some coins in the empty tip jar for Jason/Timothy/Custom Worker and asks if it was okay for him/her to run the restaurant to bring back the figurine, but it was okay for Jason/Timothy/Custom Worker to run it. Stations * Order Station * Cook Station * Build Station * Milkshake Station Customers * Footbag Donn (Tutorial) * Gemma Hancock (After Tutorial) * Bart (Random) * Ayato (Random) * Keith (Random) * Jocelyn (Random) * Sofia (Time) * Ludlow (Time) * Kathy (Time) * Jude (Time) * Octavia (Time) * Marilyn (Time) * Gil (Time) * Wilbur (Time) * Lorucy (Time) * Vera (Time) * Lorenzo Hancock (Time) * Whitney (Time) * Geoff (Time) * Richard Letty (Time) * Philip (Time) * Faith (Time) * Mick (Time) * Royal (Time) * Gregory (Time) * Anthony (Time) * Vince (Time) * Kate (Time) * Punkhead (Time) * Ava (Time) * Tass (Time) * Lucky Hancock (Time) * Chelsea (Time) * Angie (Time) * Ian (Day 2) * Orscero (Rank 2) * Lily (Rank 3) * Natalie (Rank 4) * Justice (Rank 5) * Winry (Rank 6) * Diana (Rank 7) * Elliot (Rank 8) * Jenna (Rank 9) * Yamboo (Rank 10) * Beth (Rank 11) * Connie (Rank 12) * Rauline (Rank 13) * Seth (Rank 14) * Shorty (Rank 15) * Michigan (Rank 16) * Christian (Rank 17) * Wanda (Rank 18) * Alejandro (Rank 19) * Nelly (Rank 20) * Emmett (Rank 21) * Calvin (Rank 22) * Gunner (Rank 23) * Spike (Rank 24) * Beer (Rank 25) * Maureen (Rank 26) * Deborah (Rank 27) * Sun (Rank 28) * Freddy (Rank 29) * Dennis (Rank 30) Closers (Locals in Bold) * Jenord (Sunday) * Lemongrass (Monday) * Haruka (Tuesday) * Branden (Wednesday) * Tina (Thursday) * Karbonn (Friday) * Batman (Saturday) Locals (Closers in Bold) * Jenord * Sofia * Yamboo * Philip * Nidab K. Standard Ingredients Noodles * Chicken Noodle (Start) * Pho (Start) Cans * Regular Bowl (Start) * Purple Bowl (Unlocked with Justice on Rank 5) * Yellow Bowl (Unlocked with Seth on Rank 14) Spoons * Spoon (Start) Vegetables * Corn (Start) * Potatoes (Start) * Carrots (Start) * Celery (Start) * Diced Tomatoes (Start) * Green Beans (Start) * Squash (Start) * Beets (Unlocked with Orscero on Rank 2) * Parsnips (Unlocked with Natalie on Rank 4) * Turnips (Unlocked with Winry on Rank 6) * Cabbage (Unlocked with Beth on Rank 11) Water * Broth (Start) * Tomato Juice (Start) * Water (Start) * Potage (Start) * Consomme (Start) * Bloody Mary (Start) Shakers * Table Salt (Start) * Pepper (Start) * Paprika (Start) Liquid * Olive Oil (Start) * Unsalted Butter (Start) * Sugar (Start) * Flour (Start) * Eggs (Start) * Cheese (Unlocked with Ian on Day 2) * Vinegar (Unlocked with Yamboo on Rank 10) Milkshake Flavors * Vanilla (Start) * Chocolate (Start) * Strawberry (Start) * Blackberry (Start) * Caramelized Banana (Start) * Almond (Unlocked with Lily on Rank 3) Milkshake Whipped Creams * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Whipped Cream (Start) * Strawberry Fluff (Start) * Lemon Chiffon (Start) * Maui Meringue (Start) * Rocket Whip (Unlocked with Jenna on Rank 9) Trivia * This is the first desktop gameria where Justice appears. * This is the only gameria ever since holidays were introduced that does not include the Summer Luau celebration. * Many customers' Style B outfits from Father's Wing Restaurant are back to their Style A outfits. * No time customers are unlocked after Richard Letty until you unlock Philip during New Year. * Both Wing Restaurant workers, Freddy & Sun, like the Rhine Matsuri holiday. * This is the 2nd Gameria where Sundae Restaurant chefs, Bobby and Jasmine, are unlocked frol start to finish * There is a section of Ludlow and four of his Customerdebuts winners in the parade. * While celebrating Halloween, Jenord dresses up as a ladybug. ** The rest of the closers wear their old costumes just like in the other gamerias. * Justice's Style B outfit is unfortunately Pirstice's older outfit she ever wore in Father's Cupcake Restaurant, so that most likely means in this game that Justice and Pirstice look the same. * Either Chelsea or Angie can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. This is what happens if you are in a hurry to get to a rank using a special. Category:Games Category:Father's Soup Restaurant Category:Go!Animate Games Category:2017 Games